Sleeping Beauty and The Huntsman
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: After Snow White's coronation, Eric meets a young woman blessed with beauty, talent, and an innocence he hasn't seen in ages and soon finds himself almost instantly enamored with her. However, her godmothers soon reveal to him her secret heritage, a spell upon her...and a betrothal.
1. Meeting

**A/N:** hello and welcome to my Snow White and the Huntsman fic! I started writing this after I saw the first movie, so this is as if the second movie doesn't exist. Not that I didn't LOVE A Winter's Tale, but for this story to work, it doesn't exist, LOL So, for all my usual readers, new readers and fans of The Huntsman, here's the first chappie! enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting**_

Eric glared at the dance floor. He hoped Snow White didn't force him to dance. It was her coronation, but he _refused_ to dance. The crowd parted and he smiled when he saw Snow White and William dancing, the courtiers all around them. His smile fell when he recalled a time when Sarah tried to teach him dance. She'd gotten so frustrated with him that she'd given up and decided on not teaching him anything.

"Eric?"

He jumped with a start out of his musings at the sound of Snow White's voice and he looked to her. She was suddenly right next to him, looking up at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Majesty," he nodded, respectfully. "I'm well. Having a fun time?"

"I would be, if I saw you dancing," she smiled slyly, making him groan aloud.

"I do not dance, Majesty."

"You _must_."

"I save your life and this is how I am repaid? Forced to prance around like an idiot?"

"I shall pick your partner, and I already have someone in mind."

"One of your ugly stepsisters?"

"Humorous, Eric. No. She is from one of the villages. Wait right here. I'll be right back."

"No, wait, Snow—!"

He sighed when she hurried off into the crowd. It was bad enough that he was wearing this ridiculous get-up and his hair had been cleaned and combed, but now he was going to be forced to dance with some buck-toothed little snob, he was sure of it. As soon as he saw Snow White hurrying back toward, dragging someone behind her he turned his gaze away, trying to look distracted.

"Eric, this is Aurora," Snow White smiled. "Aurora, meet Eric, the Huntsman."

Snow White tugged on his arm, making him roll his eyes before turning to her just as she pulled Aurora next to her. He couldn't help his stare when he was met with the sight of a young woman around Snow White's age and height with golden hair like the sun that fell loose to her waist, ruby lips that shamed the rose and violet eyes that shone more brightly than any stars in the night sky.

"Ah! An easy dance. The Waltz!" Snow White grinned.

Before Eric could say a word, she gripped his hand and placed Aurora's in it to push them toward the dance floor. Eric stumbled amongst the crowd when Snow White shoved him hard enough and he quickly turned to catch Aurora when she stumbled after him.

"Sorry," he blurted, staring down at her with his arms around her and she looked up at him with wide eyes and a delicate blush over her pale cheeks.

"It's alright," she murmured, averting her gaze and he lowered his arms to his sides as she placed her hands behind her back, both glancing everywhere but at each other.

"I…don't know how to dance," Eric confessed, making Aurora look up at him and give a small giggle before taking one of his hands in hers then placing her other hand on his arm.

"I'll teach you," she smiled. "The Waltz is simple."

Eric cleared his throat before placing his free hand chastely on her waist and she guided him in the dance.

"I'm sorry Snow White forced me on you like this," she said, making Eric look down at her in wonder. "She scolded me for being such a wallflower and before I could stop her she rushed off to find a dance partner for me."

"Worry not, my lady," he assured her through a smirk. "I was similarly treated."

"I cannot imagine a man such as yourself would allow, even a queen, to scold him," she smiled, shyly.

"I have seen her fight," he replied. "It is wiser that I allow her to scold me."

Aurora giggled, making him give a nervous chuckle, but she winced when he stepped on her toe.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Aro…Ara," he stepped back but still held her, sputtering as he tried to say her name. "Blast my feet and accent! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Eric," she couldn't help but giggle.

"Here, sit down," he ordered, pulling her off the dance floor and toward one of the cushioned chairs around it. He sat her down and knelt in front of her. "Lift your foot."

"Eric, honestly, I'm fine," Aurora giggled, moving her feet away from him and he looked up at her. "Stop fussing. Your feet are not to blame. All beginners step on their partners' feet eventually, and as for your accent…I rather enjoy it."

"It keeps me from pronouncing your name properly," he replied, still kneeling at her feet.

"Then let me make it easier for you," she smiled. "Call me Rose. My godmothers use that name."

"Godmothers?" he echoed with a frown.

"I have three," she nodded. "They are here somewhere."

"What of your parents?"

Aurora bit the edge of her lower lip as she gazed down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright," she cut in with a small smile. "I don't know who my parents are. My godmothers won't tell me. Not until my sixteenth birthday in a month."

Eric nodded in understanding before glancing back at the dance floor and finally standing. She looked up at him in wonder as he held a hand toward her.

"Shall we try at my lesson again?" he smirked. "Or have I damaged your foot beyond saving?"

"Perhaps we can resume your lesson in a less formal setting," she suggested, taking his hand to let him pull her to her feet.

"I know just the place," he smiled, warmly and she felt her heart skip before he gripped her hand a little tighter and pulled her after him.

People passed by her in a blur as he weaved expertly through everyone until they came to a set of stairs that coiled around a column and led to a hall with a view of the garden filled with moonlight.

"An empty garden with an open courtyard," Eric smiled, leading her toward the trail leading to the center of the garden. "No one to bump into and we can still hear the music."

"Oh, I'm certain we could make our own," Aurora smiled back as she framed herself in his arms again for the dance then began humming a suitable tune. He stared at her as she guided him to lead her, making her stop and frown as she looked to him in wonder. "Is something the matter, Eric? You're hardly moving your feet."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just… You have a lovely voice. Has anyone told you?"

She gave a shy smile as she averted her gaze from his stunning blue one.

"My godmothers say I was blessed by the fairies in my cradle in beauty and song," she explained.

"Richly blessed in both," he agreed, lifting a hand to stroke a stray golden lock behind her ear.

A blush graced her cheeks again as she looked back at him with wide, violet eyes and swallowed.

"Th-Thank you," she breathed before lightly chewing on her lower lip and looking to their feet. "We…We should get on with your lesson."

"I would like to hear you sing first," he argued, gently, making her shoot her wide-eyed gaze to his smile again. "Sing something? Anything. Please?"

Aurora swallowed, feeling her heart start to pound in her ears, its pace quickening in nervousness.

"I…I suppose I could," she nodded, finally pulling her gaze from his and turning out of his arms to step toward a rose bush. She took in a breath to slow her frantic heart, but she felt his eyes on her, heard his footsteps shuffling closer toward her and she kept her gaze on the roses blooming from the bush to distract her.

 _Dark the stars and dark the moon  
_ _Hush the night and the morning loon  
_ _Tell the horses and beat on your drum  
_ _Gone their master, gone their son_

Eric recognized the song, and though it was a sad song that brought a sad memory, he couldn't help but stare at Aurora, even as she kept her back to him, examining a rose on the bush she stood before.

 _Dark the oceans, dark the sky  
_ _Hush the whales and the ocean tide  
_ _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum  
_ _Gone their master, gone their son_

Aurora swallowed and turned to face him just as he sat on a nearby stone bench, staring at her and she was surprised that even in moonlight she could see how blue his eyes were.

 _Dark to light and light to dark  
_ _Three black carriages, three white carts  
_ _What brings us together is what pulls us apart  
_ _Gone our brother, gone our heart  
_ _Hush the whales and the ocean tide  
_ _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum  
_ _Gone their master, gone their son_

She sighed in relief that she'd finished, not knowing how much more her nerves could take and smiled shyly when he clapped.

"That was very lovely, Rose," Eric smiled. "I've not heard a voice like that since…"

Aurora frowned in wonder when he trailed off then looked to a spot on the ground before he finally explained.

"Since my wife, Sarah."

Guilt instantly flooded her as she stepped toward him and sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I didn't mean to—"

"No, don't apologize," he cut in, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. I asked you to sing. It was very beautiful."

"Thank you," she nodded, saying nothing more about it as she lightly bit her lip in thought of what to say next.

"You shouldn't bite your lip that way, Rose," he smiled, drawing her gaze back to him as he lifted a hand to her chin, gently taking it into his forefinger and thumb to tug her lip from her teeth. "Do I make you nervous or do you do that while thinking?"

She stared up at him, noting that he'd yet to release her chin even though she was no longer biting her lip and swallowed before answering.

"I was…thinking," she replied, honestly. "Did you want to finish your lesson?"

"Nah," he sighed, finally lowering his hand from her face to lean forward, sitting his elbows on his knees. "Dancing's for nobles and royals. I'm a huntsman. What do I need with dancing?"

"It could help with your footwork in a fight," she answered, thoughtfully, making him look back at her as she set her hands in her lap to twiddle her thumbs. "Just a thought. You do fight, don't you? The duke's son, William, said that you fought in the battle against Ravenna."

"I did," he nodded. "What else did he say of me?"

"Both he and the queen Snow White say that you handle an axe, sword and daggers with great skill, and that you're unmatched when it comes to tracking," Aurora replied.

"They're generous with their compliments," he scoffed, looking ahead to scan the garden. "Or easily impressed."

"Or perhaps you are far too modest?" she guessed, making him look back at her as he sat up, slowly, staring at her. "I would like to see your talents with an axe since you have heard me sing."

Eric arched a dark brow at her before nodding, "Really? Alright then, tomorrow we shall meet outside the castle and I shall show you where I practice and _you_ may judge my skill. How does that sound?"

"That sounds agreeable," Aurora smiled with a huge nod. "And perhaps we can have a dance lesson then as well?"

"It's a deal," he smiled, lifting his right hand to lightly spit on his palm before holding it out to her then mentally kicked himself for it. He recalled how Snow White had been hesitant to shake his hand when he'd done that with her, no doubt finding the ritual repulsive. He was about to pull his hand back and apologize but his eyes widened and he froze when she lifted her own hand to lightly spit in it as well and clapped it into his to shake it.

"Deal," she smiled, widely.

He scoffed with a smirk of awe before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and their hands pulled away as if they'd burned each other as Aurora stood up, confirming his instinct. Someone had found them.

"Oh, there you are, Rose!" one of the three old women stepping toward them called, hurrying toward Aurora as Eric stood, respectfully. "We were looking everywhere for you! Snow White said she found a dancing partner for you but when we looked for you on the dance floor you weren't there!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Fawna," Aurora smiled, sweetly as the old woman in green fussed over her.

"And who is this young man?" the shortest woman in blue questioned, and Eric could tell she was the feistiest of the three by her tone and her gaze at him.

"Oh, Aunt Flora, Aunt Fawna, Aunt Merryweather, this is Eric, my dance partner for the evening," Aurora introduced. "He was having a bit of a hard time dancing in the crowds so we came out here for more—"

"Privacy?" the one in red, Flora, guessed in a disapproving tone.

"Please, don't be cross with her," Eric stepped in, drawing all of their gazes to him. "I suggested we come out here. I stepped on her foot in there and I didn't want it to happen again. The garden is beautiful at night and—"

"Romantic, as well," Flora interrupted with a nod.

"Nay, that's not—!"

"How dare you try to seduce an innocent young maiden?!" Merryweather, the one in blue gasped, grabbing Aurora's hand to pull her away from him as he sighed in exasperation.

"I was not trying to seduce her!" he tried to explain again.

"What's going on?" They all turned to the trail to see Snow White stepping toward them, causing them all to bow or curtsey as she approached. "Please, stop bowing. That's all everyone's been doing around me all night. Now what's happened?"

"This brute was seducing Rose!" Merryweather instantly replied, pulling Aurora farther away from Eric by the arm and he sighed again.

"Would you explain to them that's _not_ what was happening, please?" Eric requested of the queen who couldn't help but smirk at his predicament.

"I'll admit, Merryweather, he is a bit of a brute," she smirked, making him give her an unamused glare. "But I can assure you, he was not seducing your goddaughter, ladies. I made him her escort for the evening. This man saved my life on several occasions and fought with me in the battle against Ravenna. He is trustworthy and honorable, I assure you."

Aurora pulled her arm from Merryweather's loosened grip as the three women looked to Eric with wide eyes. Fawna was the first to speak.

"Forgive us, Eric," Fawna nodded, taking his huge left hand into both of her smaller ones. "We only want to protect Rose, you see?"

"I understand," he nodded in return with a small smile, and he honestly did. All he ever wanted was to protect Sarah when she had been alive, and Snow White when they had met. The desire to protect your loved ones was something he was _very_ familiar with, and unfortunately he was also familiar with failure in being able to do so.

"Come everyone," Snow White smiled, gesturing down the trail. "Let's rejoin the celebration."

"Oh, forgive us, my queen, but we must be on our way home," Flora replied, reluctantly. "It's a long journey back to our cottage."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," Snow White frowned, taking her hands and patting them, reassuringly. "You should have an escort home. I'll see to it, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, your majesty," Fawna smiled sweetly for all of them before turning to Aurora. "Come along, Rose."

Aurora sighed in disappointment before pouting, "Yes, Aunt Fawna."

"If she wishes to stay here longer, I can escort her home when she's ready," Eric blurted, causing all eyes to shoot wide at him and he felt like he needed to run and hide from them all. "If…If that's agreeable to her godmothers and your majesty."

"I certainly have no objections," Snow White replied before looking to the three old women. "Ladies?"

"Please?!" Aurora burst out, gripping Fawna's hand in urgency as she glanced between the three of them. "Please let me stay! I'm having such fun!"

The three women glanced between each other, making Eric frown in wonder, his instincts telling him something was amiss with all of this. They were hiding something, he could tell.

"I suppose, if you promise to return her to our cottage at a decent hour, Huntsman," Flora decided, sending a glare to him.

"Before the dawn and perhaps a little after midnight," he nodded. "Depending on how far your home is."

"Or perhaps she can stay in one of the guest chambers here?" Snow White offered, making everyone turn to her. "I doubt she'll be alert enough to direct him to your home if she is sleepy after a night of dance and revelry. We can return her to you first thing in the morn."

They looked to each other again before looking to Snow White and nodding.

"Wonderful!" the queen smiled, brightly before gesturing that they all follow her. "We shall return to the festivities, and I'll see to that escort for you, ladies."

She led the three godmothers back toward the castle as Aurora grinned at Eric, rushing toward him to throw her arms around his chest in a tight hug. He grunted when she landed against his chest and he stared down at her with wide blue eyes.

"Thank you, Eric!" she whispered through a grin before looking up at him, her violet eyes glowing in the moonlight and he felt his breath catch at the sight. "They hardly let me go anywhere. Thank you for offering to escort me home. I'm having such a wonderful time!"

"You're…welcome," he replied, studiously trying to sound normal as his heart thumped in his chest. He cleared his throat as she stepped back, still smiling at him and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax before asking, "Shall we…head back inside?"

"I like it out here," she smiled, stepping around him and when she was behind him he took in a deep, silent breath to calm his heart before turning to her again. She sat back on the bench where they had been and patted the stone next to her, entreating him to sit. He stepped closer and sat next to her, keeping a decent distance between them, but she shifted closer to close the gap between them. "Do not let my godmothers scare you, Eric."

"They haven't," he argued. "It would take a bit more than three old women worried for their goddaughter to frighten _me_."

"Certainly," Aurora smiled, slyly. "What was I thinking? I'm sure nothing can frighten you, hm?"

"Oh…a few things," he admitted through a small smile. "But not your godmothers."

She giggled before the hooting of an owl made her jump and look up into the tree they were sitting near.

"It would seem we have an eavesdropper," she smiled, lifting a hand toward the owl and it swooped down to perch on her forearm.

"Rose, be careful," Eric warned, reaching for the owl. "The talons."

"It's alright," she smiled, reassuringly. "The owls near my home perch on my arm this way."

"Yes, but still—Ow!"

Eric yanked his hand back when the owl pecked at his hand, making Aurora gasp as the bird flew off her arm and into the air.

"Eric! Are you alright? Let me see your hand," she urged, taking his hand in both of hers to look at the spot of blood on the back of his hand. "It doesn't look deep."

She took the long sleeve of her dress and pulled it up over the heel of her hand to press the material over the cut.

"No, Rose, don't! You'll stain your sleeve!" Eric protested, trying to pull his hand away but she held fast to his fingers.

"Stop! You'll make it worse! Hold still."

He sighed in defeat as she dabbed his hand before muttering, "You've stained your sleeve."

"I don't mind," she shrugged, slightly. "Now, every time I look to this stain, it will remind me of this night, and what fun you and I had."

"Aye…the night when I stepped on your toe while learning to dance, your godmothers accused me of seduction and I got pecked at by an owl," he muttered. "Memorable indeed."

Aurora giggled, making him unable to help smirking at the sound.

"Surely, you will remember more than that," she smiled, lifting her sleeve from his hand to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

"Of course," he confirmed, moving his hand from hers and making her meet his gaze in wonder as he lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek, causing a blush to wash over her pale cheeks. "I'll remember your joy at being able to stay here, and the way you cared for my battle wound against that owl."

She giggled again as she took his hand in both of hers once more and pressed a kiss over the small wound, making his heart skip.

"I'm afraid there will be a scar," she apologized.

"I have many scars, Rose," he replied. "But this one I'll never forget."

She smiled, her blush returning before something caught their eye from the sky.

"Eric! Look!" she gasped with a grin, pointing to the sky. "It's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish."

Aurora grabbed his hand and set it on her knee, closing her eyes to make a wish and he stared at her in surprise before looking to the sky and making his wish as well.

"And may your wish come true," she grinned, still holding his hand as she looked at him.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Eric! I can't _tell_ you," she laughed. "If I tell you it won't come true."

"Of course," he nodded. "Forgive me."

"And don't tell me what you wished for, either," she warned.

"What if I _make_ it come true, even if I told you?"

"That's cheating," she giggled before standing, still holding his hand. "Come on! Let's go back inside. The queen might be looking for us both."

* * *

 **A/N:** Aurora is my favorite, so I had to do it. Similarities with the Disney movie, as you can tell, but I couldn't resist it. reviews?


	2. Playing Games

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Playing Games**_

Aurora hummed a Waltz as she danced through the halls of the castle toward one of the guest chambers, Eric trailing after her, unable to keep the smile from his face. He'd escorted her the entire night, like the gentleman Snow White claimed he was, and obviously she'd had a good time. He was glad she had.

She spun in front of a door as Eric caught up with her and she leaned back on the wood with a sigh and a smile. Eric leaned an arm on the stone to stand over her, smiling as well.

"I take it you had an enjoyable time, Rose," he smiled as she swayed on her feet, still grinning.

"Eric, I am _exhausted_ ," she sighed. "But the good kind of exhausted. I had a _wonderful_ time. I wish the night hadn't ended."

"As do I," he replied, and he meant it. "If you would still like to see my talents with an axe perhaps we can persuade your godmothers to let me use a small area around your cottage for an arena?"

"Certainly!" she grinned. "I'm sure they won't protest, as long as I'm home."

"Excellent," he smiled. "I shall be waking you at dawn. You should get some sleep."

"Thank you for escorting me tonight, Eric," she smiled, sweetly.

"You're welcome, Rose," he nodded.

He was about to turn to head toward his own chamber when she stepped closer and onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, making him freeze in his spot.

"Good night," she smiled before hurrying into the room and quietly shutting the door behind her, leaving Eric to stare at the door in wide-eyed shock.

"You have a way with the ladies, lad."

Eric jumped with a start and turned to look behind him before looking down to see Beith leaning against the stone wall at the top of the stairs, a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Does the queen know you'll be polishing your sword to images of that one tonight?" Beith smirked, taking a long draught from his goblet.

Eric glared down at him before marching toward him, leaning down to grip the lapels of his new jacket and hold the dwarf up to his face.

"If you ever speak of her that way again, I'll use my axe to bring your head closer to the ground," Eric growled, but grunted when Beith's foot connected with his stomach and the Huntsman dropped him to the floor, letting him land on her feet, laughing.

"So you like her, eh?" Beith smirked as Eric recovered from the kick, watching the dwarf lean on the wall again. "We thought you might."

"We?" Eric echoed in a pained tone.

"The queen and the lads and I," Beith elaborated. "She was tired of seeing you mope around since we defeated the evil queen, so she sent us into the villages to find someone suitable for you. Looks like we picked the right one."

"I do not need the queen and her little minions to play matchmaker for me," Eric snarled, standing tall again to head down the stairs to his chambers. "I am fully capable of attracting a woman myself."

"Certainly, but we've taken the search work out of it now," Beith retorted, making Eric stop on a step and, for once, look up at him. "The search is half the battle. Now all you need's to win her heart. Just don't make a mess of it, lad. We can't do _all_ the work."

Eric sneered at him before turning to head down the stairs completely, heading for his chamber. Snow White was nice enough to have a chamber made up for him here for nights such as these, or times when he was needed in the castle. His home wasn't far, but in times of war, or threat to her, it was more sensible to stay as close as possible. He sighed as he entered the chamber, leaning back heavily on the door, replaying the night in his mind.

His mind wandered to thoughts of Aurora. He had spent most of the night just watching her as she danced with other, more skilled, men on the floor. Nobles, mostly, and even William. Any one of them looked smitten with her, as he must have looked as well, and he would have worried she would be swayed by William's charms, if he didn't know of the boy's deep love for Snow White. The thought of any of them being taken with her made his fists flex.

Eric shook his head, as if to shake away the jealousy, before stepping toward his wardrobe to start undressing. He couldn't wait to get out of this ridiculous get-up Snow White made him wear. It was bad enough that he wasn't too fond of most nobles – Snow White and William being the exceptions – but now he had to dress like them? Ridiculous.

 _Eric…_

He spun around, instantly yanking a dagger from the sheath strapped to his thigh, his shirt being flung away as he searched his room for the intruder.

"If you value your life, show yourself," Eric demanded in a low, warning tone.

"Lower your weapon, Huntsman," the voice called…a voice he'd heard just that night, making him frown and lower his dagger.

He spotted three small, colored lights float into his window. They were the size of fireflies when they floated in, but soon, the red, green and blue lights grew until they were grown women standing in front of him. He recognized the faces, but when he'd seen them earlier that night they had been older, and their clothes had been rags, not the fine dresses they wore now.

"You are…Rose's godmothers," he realized, sheathing the dagger completely. "You are…fairies?"

"We have watched over Rose since she was a babe," Merryweather in blue explained. "We are the ones who blessed her with the gifts of beauty and song."

"Why have you come to me?" Eric wondered. "I thought you hated me."

"We do not hate you, Huntsman," Fawna in green objected. "In fact, we are happy that Rose has met you, but you must be warned."

"Warned?" Eric frowned.

"We saw how you looked at her," Flora in red replied. "We have come to tell you, on her sixteenth birthday, she will be leaving this place."

"Leaving?" he echoed, feeling his heart race in panic, though he wasn't completely sure why. "Leaving where? Why?"

"She must leave this land, to go across the sea on the night of her sixteenth birthday," Flora continued. "This will be in one month."

"Her mother and father live there," Fawna explained. "It is where she belongs."

"We have kept her here since she was born," Merryweather resumed. "For her protection."

"Protection from what?" he questioned, and he noted the look in the three's eyes as they glanced at each other. "What more is there to this story? Tell me."

"We have told you too much already, Huntsman," Flora refused.

"Then why tell me anything at all?" he wondered.

"To be kind," Fawna explained. "You are the first man she's taken a liking to so quickly, and the first man to feel the same of her. We wanted to prepare you for what is to come."

"Who is she that she needs protecting and three fairy godmothers?" Eric demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, Huntsman," Merryweather assured him as the three floated back toward the window, their forms shrinking. "Bring her home safely tomorrow."

"Wait! You have to tell me—"

He cut himself off when they flew out the window and into the night. Eric sighed, tiredly before turning to sink onto his bed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into…again.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Eric sighed, tiredly as he secured the synch on his horse's saddle waiting in the courtyard for Aurora to arrive. His night had been restless after the visit from Aurora's fairy godmothers. He had so many questions, but he knew they wouldn't tell him anything else, and he couldn't ask Aurora. She knew nothing. Probably for good reason. But _what_ reason?

He growled as he slapped a saddlebag shut then stepped to his steed's head to scratch the animal's nose.

"What have I gotten myself into, Ahlerich?" he sighed. "She's sweet, beautiful, and…wonderful, but she's leaving in a month. What am I to do?"

"Good morrow, Eric."

He jumped and turned around to see Aurora standing behind him, all smiles and bright-eyed.

"Rose," he chirped as Ahlerich nudged his shoulder with his nose from behind. He straightened and cleared his throat before nodding, "Good morrow. I hope you slept well."

"I did," she nodded with a smile. "And you?"

"Somewhat," he replied, truthfully. "But I am alert and awake enough to take you home."

She smiled with a nod as she stepped around him to pet the horse's neck.

"Is this your horse?" she wondered, stroking his silky mane.

"He is," Eric replied, turning to her to watch her. "His name is Ahlerich."

"A very nice name," she smiled. "And he's so beautiful. Did the queen give him to you?"

"In a sense," he nodded, drawing her attention to him. "After Snow White defeated Ravenna she had William and I search the grounds and stables. She told us to choose which should be set free and which we should keep. She also told us to choose a horse if we wished. I chose him."

"Did you name him as well?" she wondered.

"I did. I know not if he had a name before that, but he seems to like it. He responds to it well enough."

"You're a pretty boy, Ahlerich," she smiled, scratching the side of his neck and giggling when he threw his head up as if to agree with her.

"We should go," Eric advised. "Your godmothers will be worried if I don't get you home safe."

"Yes, I suppose," she sighed, making him frown in wonder at her tone.

"You don't wish to go?"

"Not particularly," she admitted in a mumble, picking at a lock of Ahlerich's mane.

"Well, at least I can stay for a little while before coming back to the castle," he smiled as he stepped behind her.

She gave a squeak of surprise when he gripped her waist and lifted her up onto the saddle. She used his shoulders to balance herself as she stared down at him with wide eyes. He only grinned back up at her as she adjusted herself on the saddle, then he swung up behind her, his arms wrapping around her from behind, taking the reins.

"Ready?" he asked against her ear. "You're navigating."

"I hope I don't get us lost," she murmured, making him smirk.

"I don't believe that for a second, Rose," he whispered. "I think you _want_ to get us lost."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, honestly.

"It allows us to spend more time together," he replied, making her blush but she kept her gaze ahead so that he wouldn't see the color in her cheeks.

"Will you tease me the entire ride to my home, Eric?" she murmured, shyly.

"How else will we pass the time?" he smirked back, unable to help himself as he gently kicked the horse to walk.

In that moment, he decided that since he only had a month to spend with her, he would make the most of it. No over thinking it. No regrets on either side, he hoped.

"My godmothers and I play a game on long journeys," she replied, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Tell me about it," he requested, then added, "But first, tell me which way to head."

"Oh, of course!" she chirped, then looked ahead to add, "Go…eastward."

"You don't sound to certain of that," Eric noted through a smirk. "I _knew_ you wanted to get us lost."

"Eric! Stop!" she pleaded, nudging him in the stomach with her elbow, but he could hear the smile in her tone and see the red appearing over her ears. "I will tell you about the game and _you_ will stop teasing me."

"Very well, sweet Rose," he chuckled as they continued on.

"The game goes like this: One of us will describe something we see and the other has to guess what it is. Simple?"

"Very," he nodded. "Would you like to start?"

She nodded before looking ahead when they reached the gate and Eric stopped his horse to speak with the guard.

"I am taking this young lady back to her home," he explained. "The queen is aware of it."

The guard nodded and ordered the gate be opened, allowing Eric and Aurora to pass through. She stared ahead in awe as they emerged on the beach of the shoreline where the castle was located.

"This is not the way we came when we arrived," she breathed as the gate closed behind them once they were clear.

"A different entrance was used last night," he explained, then smiled, "Were we not going to play a game? Describe something you see."

"All I see is the ocean…" she breathed.

"I thought I was meant to _guess_ what it is you see," he smirked, but when she didn't answer, he frowned at her in wonder, but soon smiled when he saw her simply staring at the rolling waves of the ocean.

"It's so…beautiful," she murmured. "I've never…seen the sea before."

"Never?" he frowned in disbelief, and she shook her head, making him grin, "Well, then we'd best make this first memory rather special, eh?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned in wonder, but didn't look away from the sea. Her frown deepened when she noted Eric was leading Ahlerich straight for the water. "Eric…what are you doing?"

He said nothing as he urged Ahlerich to gallop toward the water, making her grip his arms as they still held her and the reins. They came to the water with a splash, making her scream in delight as he laughed and the horse reared back as he stood in the shallow water. Eric led the horse to trot in the water along the edge, letting Aurora stare at the ocean for a moment before he pulled Ahlerich to gallop again, this time out of the water and along the shoreline. She laughed heartily as they galloped along the beach, and he couldn't believe how much he adored her laugh. She shouted in delight as she threw her arms out as if she were flying, making his grin widen as he pushed Ahlerich to go faster and faster.

"I'm flying, Eric!" she laughed as they still galloped along the beach, but a moment later, they could both sense Ahlerich had slowed his stride. She sat back, lowering her arms and pleaded, "Don't run poor Ahlerich to death!"

"As you wish, milady," he grinned, pulling the horse back to stop him and making him trot again, turning him up and away from the shore where the plains began. "Wasn't that exciting?"

"My heart is pounding!" she sighed through a grin, leaning back against his chest without thought, but Eric said nothing. She sat forward and stroked Ahlerich's neck, adding, "And I think his is, too. You flew, Ahlerich!"

Ahlerich threw his head up as he breathed heavily as if to say 'Yes, I did!'

"Yes, flew us right toward the trail," Eric smirked, pulling Ahlerich to slow down to a walk as they made their way eastward. "Now, why don't we play this game you suggested so I avoid teasing you, eh?"

"Oh, yes!" Aurora smiled, glancing around to find something to describe. "I see…something fluffy and white and very high."

"The single cloud in the gorgeous blue sky," Eric smirked. "Far too easy, lass. Is it my turn?"

"Oh…yes," she pouted, making him chuckle at her disappointed tone.

He looked around, trying to find something to describe, but no matter how hard he tried not to, he kept glancing at Aurora, even though all he could see was her bright golden hair shimmering in the morning sun. Deciding not to fight it any longer, he gave in to the urge telling him to tease her again.

"I see something flowing, and the color of gold…and it shimmers like sunlight on a river," he finally reported.

She gave a frown of wonder as she looked around. To her, that sounded like a piece of fabric, or even a gown, but there was no one else on the trail, let alone anyone in a gown. No merchant selling fabric, either. They were all alone. She gave a sigh of defeat and took a lock of her hair in her fingers to twirl it, absently. She refused to be defeated. Her eyes glanced at the lock in her fingers before she made a double take. Her heart thumped in her chest as realization dawned on her, and she lowered her hand from her hair.

Eric watched her closely, noting her hand lower to her lap and her shoulders fall slightly. He knew she'd figured it out, and wished he could see her face, being sure she was blushing profusely.

"And _still_ , you find a way to tease me," she grumbled.

"Do you not like the compliment?" he smirked, leaning closer to her ear. "You are a shy little thing, aren't you?"

"Eric! Stop!" she pleaded through a giggle as she tried shrugging his face from her and he sat up, chuckling. "It's my turn, now."

"Very well," he nodded. "See if you can stump me this time."

Aurora glanced around, lightly biting her lower lip in thought, but as she looked around, she realized there was nothing that he would not guess what she was describing. She gave a sigh of hopelessness before looking down to his hands as they held onto Ahlerich's reins. She suddenly had a thought that if _he_ could tease _her_ , why couldn't she tease him back?

"I see…something that comes in a pair," she began, keeping her gaze on his hands. "They are strong, but can be gentle…and are skilled in many things."

He had to admit, this one was tough. He could see nothing that matched her descriptions, and he almost wondered if she was describing something in her mind's eyes. Was she imagining something? How was he to know what she was thinking?! He leaned over to see her face, trying to see where her gaze had led her, only to find her staring at his hands holding the reins. A smirk came over his lips when he instantly realized what she was describing, and that she was trying to beat him at his own game of teasing.

"If you believe I will be effected by teasing in the same way _you_ are, you're mistaken, deary," he murmured into her ear, making her straighten in her seat. "If anything, it will only spur me to tease you more. And I believe you see my hands in front of you."

She swallowed hard and only gave a silent nod, making his smirk widen. He shifted his hands to open them, holding them palm up with the reins entwined around his fingers, making her look to his hands with a frown of wonder.

"Give me your hands, Rose," he whispered, making her straighten even further, but she hesitantly lifted her hands to rest her palms in his. "Do you know how to ride?"

"No," she choked, slightly then cleared her throat. "I…I never learned."

"Well, you shall learn today," he smiled, wrapping his fingers around her own. "Take hold of the reins."

She obeyed, but instead of pulling his hands back, he still held his hands over hers as she gripped the reins. He allowed the horse to keep going without any instruction to her, making her frown in wonder as to why he was remaining silent.

"Eric?" she called, gently.

"Aye?" he replied.

"Does teaching not require some…speaking?" she wondered.

"In my experience, hands-on instruction works much better," he replied. "If there is anything that needs correcting, I'll tell you."

"A-Alright," she nodded, nervously, noting her cheeks heating and her heart thumping in her chest. "Can we still have conversations?"

"Of course, Rose," he snickered. "Tell me about your life with your godmothers."

With that simple statement, she began talking about her home, her godmothers, and everything she would do during her days. She spoke of speaking with animals, how she played and where she played when she was young. Eric only smiled and listened as they continued on their journey to her home, wishing the journey would go on forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was holding onto this! Sorry! reviews?


End file.
